The Sun
by Jessica Marie Cullen
Summary: Bella's parents divorce. Her heart is torn. It looks like no one can bring her out of this nightmare. Not until a mysterious boy comes along and she fall in love. Will he love her too or will her heart break again? AH B x who? Disclaimer: I own nada


You know the one thing about happily ever after?

It never happens.

Yeah, so you've heard from your parents that there is such thing as happily ever after. Yeah sure you've seen it in the movies and maybe you have experienced it yourself from some miracle, or read it in some cheesy love story.

But does it really happen? Finding that special someone and being with them for ever? Can there really be someone who loves you for eternity? Do they stay forever and never leave?

There are such couples out there that never leave their loved one, but there aren't very many. From what I've heard there aren't many that actually make past their first 5 years. And trust me I have seen it first hand. I have experienced it and cried through it. My parents had a big fight and the only thing that is stopping my dad from going back to his home town is my brother and me.

I spent the whole night crying and sniffing, before I could even think about going to sleep, and when I tried, I couldn't. So I had my grandma pick me up and take me to her house. I felt like a weak and vulnerable woman. I ran away from my problems. I was so selfish for stopping my dad from leaving, because it just made my mom unhappy. What was I to do? What am I still to do? I had to get out of there. I had to find a way out. Some how I felt like I was having a scary nightmare and that any minute I would wake up from it screaming with both of my parents staring at me at the foot of my bed holding each other's hands and looking concerned.

Like that was going to happen.

The more I think about it the more depressed I get. Was I supposed to stay with my mom to make her feel better or leave and make my self more depressed?

At one point the fighting was too much that I got my jacket and left the house in the middle of the night. My dad had to come and get me because my broke her leg. Every ounce of my body wanted to believe that I was somehow living a nightmare that would end soon.

I was broken. My heart was torn into two hurtful pieces that couldn't be fixed.

I lay in my bed reliving the evening behind my closed eyes.

"_Kids can you please come here?" My mom said to me and Emmett._

_I knew the cry fest was about to start._

_We both looked at each other with sad faces and headed towards the bedroom that my mom was laying in. Her voice seemed slightly relaxed and troubled._

"_Yes mom?" I said climbing on to the foot of the bed._

"_What is it mom?" Emmett said doing the same thing as me._

_She looked at her hands, fighting back tears._

_She then looked up with sure eyes at us, which tore my heart to think it was really happening. The nightmare that I had been dreading was really happening._

"_Your dad thinks I'm cheating on him. I was being stupid; I had sent a stupid email to Paulina, about my male friend, who had really pissed me off. I had said that he gave me a disease. Which you can only get from having sex. I was stupid. Because I had forgot to factor in that Paulina's husband, Max, doesn't trust her, and saw the email. He gave it to your daddy and he thinks I cheated on him." She inhaled deeply. "And I did not. He's leaving, but he's staying at your uncle's house to stay close to you two."_

_I stared at her, trying to understand what I was just hearing. Thanks to Max and his stupid protectiveness, my family was being ripped apart. Thanks to that stupid email, my dad was probably leaving the family._

_Just then I heard the door open and close, and followed by one of my dad's famous burps. I took a deep breath. This was really happening. _

_Oh God, no. Please, no, no, NO!_

_My dad walked into the room, and looked at my tears and my brother's perplexed expression, and then unwillingly at my mom's solemn face._

"_Why?" I whispered. Tears streaked my face freely; there was no way to stop them._

"_So I guess you told them." My dad said looking to my mom, "Did you tell them that you were cheating on me with Phil?"_

"_I told them that you _thought _that I was cheating on you, but that I wasn't." My mom said quickly._

"_I _know_ you were cheating on me." My dad said with a sure voice, "That's why I'm leaving."_

"_NO!" Emmett yelled, "This is all because you drank dad, if you didn't drink, then this wouldn't have happened!"_

_I looked at my brother, angrily. Sure, he was 14 years old and a freshman, but you'd think he would know that this conversation wasn't about drinking but it was about cheating._

"_Shut up, Emmett." I said trying to kick him, "This isn't your fight to fight, so back off."_

"_It all adds up." My dad said looking at my mom as if he hadn't noticed what Emmett had said, "The dressing up to go to the 'mall', the staying out late with your 'friends'," He made quotation marks around friends, "It was all just an act, you were out with your friend Phil. I can't believe it. I can't believe it." He said searching for his things._

"_DON'T LEAVE!" Emmett yelled, "PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE!"_

"_Your mother isn't happy. Tell them when I'm around that you're not happy, that when you're around Phil you are. TELL THEM!" My dad said, his voice getting louder and louder._

_I hid my face in the pillows. _

_This is not happening. This is not happening._

_I wiped my eyes and saw the brown mascara smear. Great! This was horrible. Not only was I crying, I had nothing to say to make my dad stay._

_I stared up at the ceiling, waiting for me to wake up. _

_Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop._

_While I was chanting in my head, they were still yelling at each other and Emmett was yelling for my dad not to leave._

"_You never trusted me! You don't want me to have friends! You want me to be an animal stuck in a cage?" My mom spat._

"_No wonder I never trusted you! You cheated on me! You never loved me!" My dad shot back at my mom._

"_Yes I did, I would never cheat on you. That was just a stupid email and I never meant for anyone to see it but Paulina!"_

"_So you admit it! You did cheat on me!" My dad yelled, "Why did ONLY Paulina have to see it?" _

"_Because she's my FRIEND!" My mom yelled._

_I can't be here. I have to go. I said to myself. They wouldn't even notice that I'm gone. I slipped away, to find the phone._

_Maybe if I call grandma she will come and pick me up._

_I went to find the phone. It wasn't there._

_Great!_

_I walked back into the room where my parents were still yelling at one another._

_I plopped down on the bed and covered my ears. I'm sure the neighbors could hear them. _

"_MOM! CAN I GO OVER TO GRANDMA'S HOUSE? PLEASE?" I yelled as loud as I could._

"_Sure. Call her. Everyone probably knows now that your mom cheated on me, so it wouldn't make a difference whose house you went to." My dad said. And with that the yelling continued._

_I called my grandma, and was out of there before my heart collapsed from the pain._

Tears trickled down my cheeks, from remembering the heart breaking memory.

I inhaled deeply and rolled over to go to sleep.

Next thing I know I'm being nudged by my grandma saying wake up.

"Wake up, Bella, It's time for school." She said gently.

I groaned and sat up.

"I had a horrible nightmare last night." I said rubbing my head, and crawling out of bed.

"What was it about?"

"Well my mom and dad had this fight and my dad left us to go to my uncle's house because he thought that my mom was cheating on him." I said.

"Um, dear, that actually happened."

And that's when the tears and pain came. My knees buckled over from the pain and I fell to the floor.

My grandma helped me up and held me in her arms as I sobbed.

"Shhh." She said rocking me back and forth, "Everything's going to be okay."

"Is it? Because I don't see any happy part about your parents getting a divorce." I ran to the bathroom and shut the door. I locked it and took a hot shower where no one would know I cried.


End file.
